


[Podfic] I Keep Getting You All Mixed Up With My Brother

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Can't A Guy Call His Brother Pretty Without It Seeming Strange? [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Partner sharing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a system set up now that works for all three of them: If the bedroom door is open, the other is welcome to join if they want. If they want Tyler alone—and they both still do, often—they can shut the door or go to Tyler’s place; no questions asked. It was Jordie’s idea to do it that way.</p>
<p>“It’s always a choice like this, everyone has to say yes.” Jamie knows that’s really important to him. aka, Jordie and Jamie sexually "compete" over Tyler, but everyone wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Keep Getting You All Mixed Up With My Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I keep getting you all mixed up with my brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415044) by [sherlockelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockelly/pseuds/sherlockelly). 



> MOAR BIRTHDAY PODFIC... ((Day late, but psh it's porn! <3))
> 
> Thanks to Sherlockelly for being awesome and stuff. xD

**Title:**   I Keep Getting You All Mixed Up With My Brother  
**Author:**   Sherlockelly  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:** 25:29   
**Format:**   MP3  


[ Mobile Streaming Click Here ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Can't%20A%20Guy%20Call%20His%20Brother%20Pretty%20Without%20It%20Seeming%20Strange/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20I%20Keep%20Getting%20You%20All%20Mixed%20Up%20With%20My%20Brother.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Can't%20A%20Guy%20Call%20His%20Brother%20Pretty%20Without%20It%20Seeming%20Strange/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20I%20Keep%20Getting%20You%20All%20Mixed%20Up%20With%20My%20Brother.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA!)_


End file.
